


Reprieve

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [103]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Death, Dog Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Dogs, Family Fluff, Heavy Angst, M/M, Male Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Panic, Peter Parker has the Venom Symbiote, don't feed dogs chocolate, not even symbiote carrying ones, seriously though, the dog dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Wade shows up after their outing with a dog and a happy Parker in tow. "So, I can explain..."New York has a very strict set of "No pitbulls" laws... Wade, what have you done?"So, it happened like this- I decided to take the kid to the pound see cause yeah, everyone deserves a second chance right?"That is a pitbull, we can not have a pitbull..."Look at him though! That scrunched nose and those bow legs, he's a bulldog mix, those are allowed right? I mean, they let me take him outa the pound, right?"So... now they have a dog... Great





	Reprieve

Michael smiled when Peter got back around the same time he did, “Hey, Jarvis has checked the ordinances... there's a few restrictions, I found this nice no-kill shelter we can check out. They've got a few larger breeds there that are supposedly very mild mannered and are use to apartment life.”

“Oooo, wait, are any of them those fluffy Chows?”

“They have one, you must be a mind reader.”

“So, when are they due back?”

“Any minute unless Wade got distracted, you know how he is.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Sirs, it appears they have returned...”

Michael smiled as he headed to the elevator, “Did they have fun?”

“I- would be inclined to thing so, sir.”

“What's with the voice?”

Michael sighed when he saw the elevator open. Parker bounced and waved the leash at them, making them blink at the big, black, drooling dog standing at his side. “Daddies! Uncle Wade got me a dog!”

Wade actually flinched at the glares, “I can explain!”

“Wade, we were planning on going together as a family-”

“Wade, we can't have pitbulls, it's against the ordinance,” Peter flailed as he rushed to scoop up his baby, “I'm sorry, baby, but we can't keep it. We can't have pitbulls.”

Parker's eyes widened, “But, they said he was a bulldog mix... Uncle Wade argued with them that he was...”

Michael blinked at the dog before dragging Wade aside, “You got an illegal breed that obviously has cataracts so bad he has to be blind. We can't keep him.”

“He ain't blind, he's just got odd eyes, and I'm serious, just look at that scrunchy face and bowed legs and tell me that's not a bulldog mix.”

“That is a pit mix, there is no way they'll let us keep him.”

“Doc, they were gonna put him down... We went to the pound to see if the kid liked any of them, ya know, death row pardon and I heard they were gonna put him down for being a 'pit' so yeah I had to.”

“And bring him to our building with a strict 'No pitbull' policy.”

“Look, he's a bully mix yes, but it's bulldog. Just, like I said, scrunched nose and bowed legs, that's a bulldog.”

“He stands to my hip Wade, we intended a large breed but not large enough the kid can ride it!”

Wade sighed and rubbed his eyes, “Look, just, please keep him... even if it's just for now? I'll get a hold of somebody that can take him... but it's going to take a few weeks, they're out of country at the moment on a job... I just- I couldn't let him be put down.”

“And you aren't taking him home with you because?”

“My roommate is allergic to dogs, otherwise we would have had one a long time ago.”

Michael rubbed his eyes, “Peter, can we keep him for a few weeks? Wade'll find someone that can have the breed to take him.”

Parker was confused as Xe petted the happily slobbering dog, “We- we can't keep him?”

“We can't, we can't have a breed like him in New York... they- they classify them as 'violent' breeds. It's the type of dogs people use to hurt people or dog fight with.”

“Still say he's a bulldog,” Wade grumbled as he clicked away at his phone. “I- I got someone on the line but yeah out of country. It'll be two weeks, can you keep him that long?”

Michael sighed at the two sets of puppy dogs eyes he was getting, “J, is there any way we can pull this off?”

“I must admit, sir, he could be argued as a bulldog mixed with a larger breed.”

Michael groaned, “We- I guess we'll have to keep him, at least until we can get him to a new home.”

Parker bounced, “Venom, we get to keep you!”

Michael and Peter jumped when the dog woofed and wagged his tail. “What have we gotten ourselves into?”

“He's well behaved! He likes stealing my ice cream...”

Wade smirked, “Only the chocolate ice cream.”

Michael sighed, “We- we're going to have to go shopping for him now,” Peter sighed, “We- we can't risk him being seen though, someone might report him.”

-

Michael was still grumbling about the dog, but at least he was very cheerful and careful with Parker, and Peter was always hugging and loving on him, so at least they knew he was a very loving mutt. He just shook his head as he headed to the cabinet, frowning at the bag of chocolate chips he's just bought yesterday left nearly empty on the shelf, “Peter... Parker...” Two brown heads of hair poked up from behind the couch, blinking puppy dog eyes at him, “Who ate all the chocolate chips? I was gonna make muffins...”

Michael sighed when they looked at each other, confused before blinking at him and shrugged, “We haven't touched them.”

“Was waiting for Daddy to make muffins...”

Michael blinked and threw his hands up when he found his baking chocolate torn open and nearly gone along with it, “Well, no double chocolate muffins today... Fuck, we better not have rats.” He blinked when Venom woofed and trotted over to paw at him, “Hey it's not my fault we've got choc-aholic rats, alright...”

Peter grumbled, “Dogs can't eat chocolate anyway, it'll make them sick. Can't seem to get that through his thick head though.”

“J- figure out the rat problem, please?”

“I will be sure to catch the culprit, sir.”

“Thanks J, you're the best. Well now I have to go to the store, again.”

“Can we get Venom a chew toy? He's outa bones.”

Michael grumbled at the lolling tongue as he scratched the dog's head, “A mammoth's femur wouldn't survive this disposal unit with fur.”

He glared when Venom parked himself in front of the elevator with his leash in his mouth, “You were just walked... I swear to god, we are not doing this.”

Venom snorted at him, eyes narrowing, woofing.

“Fine, just... I do not wanna hear it from any of you when he gets picked up by animal control because I have to leave him chained outside the store...”

Michael was not amused at the happy trotting dog grinning at him, “You are a spoiled over sized shit, ya know that?”

Venom seemed to roll his eyes before tugging hard on the lead and circling back to woof, “I ain't hurrying up and you need to shut up before you draw attention to us.”

Venom stopped playing and moped, keeping close to his side and he occasionally made grumpy dog noises, “Hey, it's not my fault that I have to go to the store? And you are not getting any muffins, dogs can't have chocolate, it's poisonous.”

Venom was watching him as he lead them to the bodega, “What's the odds of them letting you in?”

Venom snorted and licked his lips, “So helpful, ya know that?”

Michael poked his head in, smiling at the clerk, “Hi, I've got a very good tempered um large breed dog with me, can I um if I keep him close can I bring him in?”

“Sorry, not my call, unless it's a service animal no animals in the store.”

“Yeah I thought so, you got a good spot I can park him until I'm done?”

“There's a bike pole at the corner.”

Michael frowned at the happy dog just panting at him, “He's... a bulldog mix... I- I'm worried about leaving him out here alone.”

“Ah, um, check the delivery door, I've got someone back there on break. Might keep an eye on him if he's good tempered.”

“Thanks.”

Michael patted Venom when he got him secured, “You be a good boy for the nice fellow getting a cigarette, okay?”

Venom let out a grumbling snort as he settled on the ground. “Long as he doesn't bite, it's fine by me, I got 10 minutes left on break.”

“I'm just getting some chocolate, had a little thief steal ingredients for muffins.”

The man snickered as he got another puff, “Yeah, that happens.”

Michael smirked at the small deli counter, “Can I get one of those?”

“Stock bones?”

“Yep,” he smiled as he got it alone with the chocolate he needed for getting back, “Hey V, got you a gift.”

Venom jumped up, tail wagging and grinning, grabbing the bone the moment it was held out and happily waving it around as his lead was grabbed, “Yeah, I thought you'd like that. Come on, let's get home, we got muffins to make.” Michael blinked, snorting, “I hate the deli counter, always get the smell of blood stuck in my nose.”

Venom woofed behind his bone as happily trotted behind.

-

 

 

 

Michael glared at the empty tray when he got up for the day, “Oh come on... I didn't even get one,” he rubbed his eyes, complaining about damn high metabolism household. “Guess I'll make something else for breakfast.”

“Sir, you may wish to check on Venom...”

“Hm? Why, what's wrong? Don't tell me he shit in the house.”

“No, sir, he was the one that ate the muffins...”

Michael finally woke up enough to remember the dog curled up at his feet in their bed that morning. “Shit, J why didn't you alert me immediately?”

“He was showing no signs of illness, sir. He appeared fine, this isn't the first time he's eaten chocolate, and no other times were their incidents.”

Michael sighed as he went back into their room, rubbing his eyes as he went to nudge at the curled dog, “Venom? Hey boy, come up, get up.” Venom's head tilted toward him, whining softly. “Shit, Parker, get up. We need a vet now. Venom ate my damn muffins, he poisoned himself. Come on, wake up.”

“Huh?”

Michael sighed as he heard the heartbeat slowing, “Shit, he- he's not going to make it. Parker, the muffins, he ate the chocolate muffins. J is there any way to counteract chocolate poison in dogs?”

“Removal of undigested pieces and activated charcoal, sir. But, his heart rate has dropped too low to help without a proper veterinary staff.”

“What's going on?” Parker stumbled into the room, “I heard yelling.”

“Shit,” Michael froze, “Venom, he ate my muffins last night, he- he made himself really sick. He's-”

Parker climbed up to hug the gasping animal, “But, Venom eats chocolate all the time... It never made him sick before. He likes it.”

“It wasn't that much, baby, he ate the rest of the muffins and- it was just too much.”

Parker hugged tighter, them both knowing the gasping would stop soon, “You're a good boy Venom, you just didn't know not to eat something bad for you.”

Peter scooped up his baby the moment he saw tears, “Shh, it's okay baby, it, it happens.”

Michael rubbed his eyes, motioning Peter to take their child from the room, “I'll, I'll deal with this. Just, calm- calm Xir down.”

Michael rubbed his eyes again as he paced before finally rushing in to get a towel, “Sir, let me,” he shrugged off Jarvis' attempt to get in his way. “Sir, there- may be something you should see. It's why I didn't alert you to him eating the muffins.”

“Just, fix your damn database, Jarvis, dogs can't have chocolate, period.” Michael was carefully wrapping up the cooling body, frowning, “He, why does he sound wrong?”

Michael finally tapped, confused, it almost looked like... the animal had been guttered, without a single injury, “Sir, please, look at this?”

Michael finally blinked up at the screen Jarvis showed him, Venom was on the counter, he'd been the one to tear into his chocolate the day before, “He- he wasn't sick when- when we got more.”

“Sir, watch carefully, I missed it originally.”

Michael watched again, jumping back from the corpse as he saw the tendrils reach out to slash the packages open, “What, what is that?”

“I- unfortunately, don't know sir.”

“Fuck, wait, what is it? Seriously J, what is it? This, this is a dog that's... it's empty inside, all that's left is the heart and lungs. It- it did not sound like that before. Where is- that,” Michael pointed at the animal on the screen as he checked the dog's eyes, “This isn't Venom. This is, this is a normal dog that's been... eaten from the inside out.”

“I am attempting to find out what occurred, sir.”

Michael whimpered, what was in the dog? “J, what was in our fucking dog?”

“I- I am still attempting to figure it out.”

Michael grabbed his phone, calling Tony, “We have a problem... I need, I need help I have to figure out what it is and where it went.”

“Kid, what the fuck are you talking about?”

“Something ate our dog from the inside, something... it was it's not- fuck just please, help. Jarvis is trying to figure it out, but- we gotta figure out where it went. Tony, it was in the Penthouse with us this whole time!”

“Oh my god, Michael, Parker, I mean... Peter, check Peter!”

Jarvis showed him the video, he honestly would have been sick, the black ooze pouring from the dog, leering at him before turning to Peter sleeping beside him. “Oh god, Peter,” Michael dropped the phone and rushed to the other room grabbing his husband who blinked at him, “Peter, it's, you- you have it.”

“What? I was just- Parker wanted some juice... What's going on?”

Michael frowned at their child blinking at them both before getting Xir a fresh drink, “I, I need to borrow Papa, okay? Just, stay here, drink your juice.”

“Okay Daddy,” Parker's eyes were still a little puffy from crying but Xe smiled when Michael kissed the top of Xir head and drug Peter into the bedroom.

“Lock down.”

Peter jumped at the mechanisms slamming down the door, “What the fuck is going on Morbie?”

Michael showed him the footage, “It, it ate the dog, Peter... we have to figure out how to- how to get rid of it.”

Peter was wide eyed, “But, I feel fine, hell I feel great, other than, ya know- our fucking dog dying.”

“Peter, it ate the fucking dog from the inside. We- we can't, we have to get it out of you somehow.”

Peter grabbed his hands, “I feel fine.”

“Yeah, and the dog acted fine too, look what happened to it.”

“I- but, I'm fine. I mean, like- fine. I don't feel any different really.”

Michael grabbed his face, “It ATE the fucking dog, Peter. I don't care if you feel like you can take on all the Avengers at once right now, we are figuring out how to get it out of you before you end up like the fucking dog.”

“Sir has arrived, and is requesting access. He- is it contained?”

“I have no idea, J. I don't know how this works.”

“Guys, I am fine... just, let Tony in.”

Michael nodded as the door opened up only to slam back closed when he was in, “What the fuck is going on?”

“We, have no idea, but whatever was in the dog is in Peter now. He says he feels fine but- Tony, it- it ate the dog... There's, there's no organs left in it.”

“Where's the animal?”

Michael pointed at the bundled corpse on the bed, “That's- I just bundled it up for transport after it... after it was over.”

“Okay, I'm taking the animal with me, you All are coming to the Tower. Hopefully we can figure this out.”

“I feel fine! I don't understand what the fuss is about! Maybe- I mean, could the- whatever it was/is have kept the dog alive without organs?”

“It had them when we got him, Peter... I'm pretty sure I'd remember if he was hollow.”

“Fine, okay, so, something happened then, what?”

Michael rubbed his eyes while Tony watched Peter, “Better host?”

Peter finally seemed to catch onto the severity of the situation, “What- what type of thing looks like that and needs a host?”

“Something not from Earth. Are you coming in yet, kid?”

“Yeah, just, let me get changed.”

“Good call, Michael, you stick with him, I'll take the dog?”

“What about Parker?”

“If sirs have no objection I will gladly care for the young Xir.”

Peter frowned, “I wanna tell my spiderling we're going to the Tower... Xe'll worry.”

Tony and Michael looked at each other. “He's been with the kid, Jarvis? Seen any attempt at relocation?”

“No, Sir, Nothing has occurred outside the normal interactions.”

“Feel like I'm on death row here,” Peter mumbled.

“You could be, Peter, the dog was killed by this thing.”

“Right, the dog,” Peter rubbed his eyes before Jarvis actually let the lockdown up to let them go interact with the confused spiderling, “We gotta go to the Tower with grampa Tony, Jarvis will be staying to watch you for awhile, okay?”

“Okay... Can J make pancakes?”

“Of course, Xir,” Jarvis was smiling as he circled the counter, “Would you like some meat as well?”

Parker licked Xir lips, “Bacon and eggs too please?”

“Coming right up Xir.”

Peter smiled as he kissed his baby before heading out with Michael and Tony in tow.

-

 

 


End file.
